


Oh the Bogeyman can

by Ossien



Series: Lyrics are life [2]
Category: Geraskier - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossien/pseuds/Ossien
Summary: The song that Jaskier comes up with to commemorate his most recent adventure.To be sung, obviously, to the tune of Candyman, the Sammy Davis Jr version not Christina Aguilera's take!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lyrics are life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh the Bogeyman can

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head so now you all get to suffer too haha!

Who can kill a Werewolf (who can kill a Werewolf)  
rip it into two (rip it into two)  
cover you with entrails and make you swoon with derring-do  
oh the bogeyman (the witcher man)  
oh the bogeyman can, (the witcher man can)  
the bogeyman can,  
cause he mixes up his potions,  
and gives me all sorts of emotions (all sorts of emotions)

who can take a Striga,  
wrap himself in her shroud (wrap up in her shroud)  
soak her in the morning sun and leave a Princess on the ground,  
the bogeyman (the witcher man)  
oh the bogeyman can, (the witcher man can)  
the bogeyman can,  
cause he mixes up his potions,  
and gives me all sorts of emotions (all sorts of emotions)

Now you wail about your childhood fears.  
He can dry all your tears

Oh who can take on drowners, (who can take on drowners)  
Stab them in a stream (stab them in a stream)  
seperate their heads and collect up all the screams  
the bogeyman (the witcher man)  
oh the bogeyman can, (the witcher man can)  
the bogeyman can,  
cause he mixes up his potions,  
and gives me all sorts of emotions (all sorts of emotions)

....


End file.
